The Knights of the Aura
by Auramaster24
Summary: Ash has just found out who he really is. He has returned after three years. But as he decides to settle down,unfortunatly he finds The Dark Emperor has other plans.. Contains Pokeshipping, Auraaquashipping  Oc and Lily Waterflower
1. The Return

Return Home..

Ash Ketchum- 18

Saria Kensington-30

Joel Berlitz-24

Three blue cloaked figures rode onto the hill overlooking Pallet Town upon their three Horse like pokemon Rapidash. They lowered their hoods.. The one on the left was a brown haired female in her thirties. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. Her name was Saria Kensington. On her back was a long purple staff. On it's top was a light blue gem.

On the right was a young man. He was twenty four years old. He had blue beast like eyes, and medium length brown hair. He wore a silver mask which covered his eyes and right cheek. His name was Joel Berlitz. He wore a silver Luvdisc locket and a thick gold ring around each wrist. He held the locket to his heart, Thinking of the beautiful Waterflower he loved..

The figure in the center had messy raven hair, chocolate brown eyes and a z mark under each eye. His name was Ash Ketchum. Seethed in it's scabbard, behind his back was a golden blade.. It was three years since Ash was last here. He had found out he was adopted. One little search for the truth turned into one wild adventure..

A slight breeze blew to them. Ash smelled a familiar aroma. He couldn't help but smile at the scent of his mother's cooking. Saria and Joel noticed the aroma..

"That smells wonderful.." Saria stated dreamily.

"Indeed, Small town cooking is something that all knights love." Joel stated. Ash just rolled his eyes. Using his Aura, Ash called to Pikachu in his pack..

'_Pikachu, We're home pal.'_

Pikachu popped his head out of the Ash's cloak and pointed to Pallet.

"Pika chupi! pi Pikapi! (To Ketchup! Sir Ash!)"

Ash smiled at Pikachu's addiction to ketchup. As they rode into town they heard the people whisper.

"That can't be Delia's son can it?"

"He's really grown.."

` "Who's with him?"

"Don't know.."

They eventually came to Ash's home. Ash, Joel, and Saria recalled their Rapidash into their Pokeballs. Ash nervously knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. He was met by familiar voice and a tackle to the ground..

"Ashy!"

Misty Waterflower embraced him and didn't let go. She had let her red hair grow out to her shoulders and she has been Ash's girlfriend for four years.

"Oh Ash! I missed you so much!"

"Mist, I "mist" you too, but please your choking me.." Misty got up and giggled. She was so pleased that Ash came back. As they sat down in the living room, Ash introduced Misty to his new friends. He gestured to Joel.

"Misty, This is Joel Berlitz." Joel bowed his head impatiently. Saria elbowed him.

"Sorry he just misses his girlfriend. He just won't admit it. I'm Saria Kensington by the way. You must be Misty Waterflower. Ash told us a lot about you." She shook Misty's hand. Misty blushed. Before another word could be said a cheerful female voice caught their attention.

"Your finally home!"

Ash's mother. Delia Ketchum stood in the doorway smiling, with tears in her eyes..

I had this Idea bothering me all day. Also I need your help people. Who should be Joel's Girlfriend? Daisy, Violet or Lily? Let me know either in a PM or a review.


	2. The Aura Knights and The Aura Prince

The Aura Knights and The Aura Prince

Misty Waterflower-19

Delia Ketchum- 48

Joel sat there silent as he watched the reunion between Ash and his mother. The whole time he was reminded of the bond he shared with his mother. But that bond was now broken. Only Saria and Ash knew the pain Joel went through when he first got his powers.. A lone tear escaped his eye unknowingly. Saria, being the older sister figure to the group (along with she could read Joel's emotions like he was a billboard) decided to take action. She got off the couch and introduced herself to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Hi, I'm Saria Kensington. The grumpy knave over there," She pointed to Joel with her thumb, "is Joel Berlitz." Joel let out a low growl.

"I told you.. "Don't call me knave!" he then walked off to who knows where. Saria shook her head.

"He knows your mother ordered us to stick together and we can't go against the queen's orders.." She said disappointed. Misty and Delia looked stunned. If Ash had a mother that was a queen then he was.. He looked at them smiling of embarrassment.

"Yeah.. Prince Ash.."

Ash sat his mom and Misty down on at the table while Saria went looking for the run off knight..

"It all started when mom told me I was adopted." Ash began. "I couldn't believe it at first. But as you know mom, this," He pulled out a medallion in the shape of a sun.

"was around my neck when I was on the door step." Ash explained that it was not just a medallion but a way of power as well. He then brought out his blade. It was a long golden blade with a golden hilt. It had the word "Sol" engraved in the hilt.

"This is the blade of shadows bane.. The Sol Blade.. Only a "Chosen One" can pull it and wield it." This was a bit for them to take in. But they learned that Ash's mother had given him up to keep him safe. She knew he was the Chosen One. As Ash traveled he met Saria who turned out to be one of his mother's Aura knights and she him in the ways of Aura and they met Joel as well. Together they were able to save the kingdom as well as Ash's birth mother from a terrible fate.

"And that's what happened." Ash told them.

"Wow Ash. That must have been difficult." Misty said concerned.

Just as Mrs. Ketchum was about to make a comment several things happened at once. Sirens started blazing, houses were burning and people were screaming. They ran outside to find Pallet under attack by several Rocket grunts. Ash took hold of his medallion..

'_Saria.. Team Rocket is attacking Pallet town. Did you find Joel yet?'_ Ash asked concerned.

'_No.. I think he might have already left for Cerulean..' _Saria told him sadly.

'_He wouldn't do that without letting us know.. Any way get back here. I need some help.' _Ash told her.

Their connection was broken instantly. A large meowth head balloon appeared above them.

"Prepare for Trouble, or your gonna be sorry!"

"Make it double, Time to screw up this story."

Ash was smirking at the new arrivals. The woman had long red hair while the man had medium blue hair.

"Jessie and James, Still complete failures I see." Ash laughed. Jessie got in one of her famous fits.

"Why can't we ever finish a motto!" Ash just rolled his eyes. Saria then ran up next to him.

"You can't talk to Prince Ash that way!" Team rocket laughed.

"The twerp, a Prince! Prince of the losers maybe." Ash then pulled out a red poke ball. Saria smiled.

"Your not gonna.." she whispered. Ash nodded. He tossed out the ball revealing a tall blue jackal like Pokemon. Misty and Delia noticed Ash wasn't even giving orders to Lucario.

'_Lucario.. Aura Sphere..'_

"Of course your highness.." Lucario then launched a blue Aura sphere about two feet tall blasting team rocket off.

"You kidding me? When da hell he get a Lucario!" Meowth asked in shock.

"Looks like even in a story were.." Jessie started..

"BLASTING OFF AGAIN!(ping)" they shouted together.

That night, Thanks to Ash and Saria, all the homes were made as good as knew. Yet there was no sign of their missing friend. Ash and Saria agreed, tomorrow they would head to Cerulean. With any luck Joel was ok..

I bet you did not see Ash being a prince. I have decided to hold a contest on who Ash's real mother is in my story. She has appeared once in a movie during the hoeen to battle frontier days. The winner gets their own original character. Hero or villain. First correct Guess wins. Pm me with your guess. Good luck. Also I still need to know who Joel's girlfriend should be. Daisy, Lily or Violet. Let me know.


	3. A Broken Family, A Broken Soul

A Broken Family, A Broken Soul

The contest is over.. I only had no one interested. I will reveal Ash's real mother later when the time is right.

Johanna- 45

Dawn- 11

Johanna Berlitz, sat at her kitchen table. She wore her usual white shirt and blue pants. She didn't have a smile on her face as she looked through a photo album with baby pictures. She wiped a tear from her eye.. In each of the pictures was a little baby boy with blue beast like eyes and brown hair.

'Joel' She thought.

She hoped he was all right. That day thirteen years ago was the worst day of her life. When she had lost him and the strong bond they shared over something he had no control over.. Yet.. Dawn came down and saw her mother crying. Dawn was a younger version of her mother.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Her mother wiped the tear from her eye. It was time for the truth..

"Dawn.. You have.. A older brother.." She began. Dawn listened closely while her mother told the story.

Flashback thirteen years ago..

Johanna was walking home from the store that evening when a scream caught her attention. Her son's scream. It was filled with pain.. She ran as fast as she could to where she heard his scream come from. She saw him and his Lucario, Gawain facing black robed figure and his Electivire. Johanna covered her mouth. Her son was in an Aura battle. When Lucario felt pain, Joel felt it.. Joel was laying on the ground and panting heavily. He looked as though he had been beaten. Johanna stayed in the bushes, knowing she could not distract her son..

Joel struggled to get up.

"That's it.. Get up so we can knock you back down. I see the beast with in.. Your nothing but an Aura mutt!" The figure mocked in a cold deep voice. Joel tried to get up ignoring the figures taunts but they got to personal..

" Your pathetic just like your parents.." That did it. Joel growled. Johanna was shocked by the change in her son. His eyes turned crimson red.. And his voice was dark and full of anger and hatred. He gave off a flaming black aura.. In a swift motion he jabbed his opponent in the heart..

"You can mock me all you like but when you mock any one else you care about.. You pay the price.."

The figure fell to the ground and looked up at him and smiled evilly..

"You think you've won? I assure you, I'm not done yet. And now that the darkness in your heart is revealed, there is no going back.."

The figure disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After returning to his normal form, Joel recalled Gawain to his poke'ball. Johanna stepped out of the bushes. She looked at her son in fear.. A moment of silence was all he needed. In his mother's mind, Joel heard these words about him..

'Monster. Beast..'

The next morning She went to his room to talk to him. Only to find a letter..

_Mom,_

_I know what you must think of me now. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I have decided to go my own way. Where am I going? You wouldn't care.. I am sorry if I caused any trouble.._

_Joel_

On the letter was a photo with Joel crossed out. Joel had disowned himself from the family..

End flashback

Johanna told her of how everyone looked for him but no one found anything. He was then considered dead..

Back in Kanto..

Joel walked up to the Cerulean gym. He let his Vaporeon, Storm out of his poke'ball. Storm gave a stretch and took notice of where they were. Little did they know they were being watched by Joel's girlfriend pleased that he was alive and well after four years..

"Va por.. (About time) " Vaporeon smirked.

Joel prepared to knock bracing for the worst..

Well third chapter is done. Who should be Joel's girlfriend this time around? Daisy, Lily or Violet? Let me know. I am still unsure. Remember read review and please no flames.


	4. Reunited

Reunited

Lily Waterflower-23

Violet Waterflower- 26

Daisy Waterflower-27

As Joel was about to knock, A cheerful Vaporeon tackled him to the ground. Unlike his, this one had a collar with a cascade badge on it.

"Vaay!(Joel!)"

Joel began to laugh.

"I missed you to Aurora."

"Joel? Is that really you?" Lily had tears in her eyes. Joel nodded.

"Yes Lily. It is I. I am.." Before he could finish Lily tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Joel I heard the news report about you and Ash. I thought I would never see you again!" She cried. She noticed the mask he was wearing as they got up.

"What's with the mask?" She asked as they entered the gym. Joel removed his mask. Across his face were three claw marks. Lily gasped. As they sat down on the couch, Daisy and Violet's voices were heard..

"Lily!"

"We're back!"

Joel quickly put his mask back on. Hoping Daisy and Violet would not see the claw marks. As they entered, they recognized those beast like eyes.. They smiled.

"We knew you were alive.."

"Joel Berlitz."

Joel looked at them in shock. How could they have known?

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. Clearly confused. Daisy shook her head and smiled.

"Your eyes always stand out. Like those of a.." She began.

"Proud and caring wolf." Violet finished.

"What's with the mask? Going trick or treating?" Daisy asked hoping to get a laugh out of him. Nothing he just looked down in silence.. Lily put her hand on Joel's knee.

"Take it off.. You look better without it." He nodded. He slowly took it off. They saw the claw marks. They shook their heads and smiled.

"That's it? Just a couple scratches?" Violet asked.

"What happened?" Daisy asked. Lily and Violet were wondering the same thing. Joel just looked away..

"I.. rather not talk about it right now." he answered sadly. They had agreed that he should stay. Joel was like a younger brother to Daisy and Violet. And they all were concerned. Something awful must have happened to him..

In Pallet Town that evening, Out on the patio, Ash had finished a letter and gave it to his old friend Pidgeot. They had met again on Ash's quest for the truth. He had rejoined Ash and has brought letters back and forth from his birth mother. As he handed the letter to Pidgeot he told him..

"Give this to my mother. It's extremely important."

Pidgeot gave a quick nod and flew off. As Ash came in, Misty could sense something was wrong..

"Ash? Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Ash just rubbed his eyes from fatigue.

"I'm fine Mist. I'm just worried. Joel would never disobey my mother's orders." Ash said as he paced. The two of them were friendly rivals and like brothers. They pushed each other to be better and helped each other when they needed it. Why would he leave?

"Did anything happen on they way here? Did you two talk about anything different?" Misty asked, clearly hoping to help her beloved. Ash thought back. They talked about the adventures they had, when they got back everyone they knew came for a big party.. Ash then recalled the look of sorrow that morning on Joel's face.

"I think I know.." Ash said sadly. He told Misty of what happened when Joel was younger and who Joel's real mother was..

"Misty.. You must never tell." he told her. Delia then came down in a yawn.

"What are you two doing up? And never tell what?"

Ash told his mother Joel's story. They agreed to never tell. Though the party was in two days, what would come of it?

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen at the party. If Joel sees his mother again will it be a happy reunion? Or will he give her the cold shoulder? Let me know. Read review and no flames.


	5. Beyond The Stars

Beyond The Stars

I forgot to mention it before so I will say it now. I do not own Pokemon. Also I do not own any of the songs that are in this story or where they come from. Also I shall input special definitions when needed. They will be in bold print.

The next morning, Delia pulled Ash into the kitchen while Saria and Misty talked in the living room.

"Ash, why don't you spend the day with Misty? I'm sure she would appreciate it." she smiled. Ash couldn't help but take look out the corner of his eye to Misty. One his mother noticed..

"_He's all grown up.."_

As she handed him some money, he turned it away.

"It's all right mom. I got the money now."

In Cerulean, Joel lay tossing and turning..

Joel's nightmare..

Joel appeared to be ten or eleven. He was aboard a large flying aircraft. As he opened the door to escape, a cold female voice rang in his ear.

"All knights die eventually."

It was Pokemon hunter J.. On her right was her faithful and deadly Drapion. She smiled an evil smile.

"Say hello to your father for me.." She waved her hand and Drapion fired a Hyper beam at him. Joel jumped out at the last second. As he plummeted he saw around him.. Mrs. Waterflower, She looked just like daisy but had Lily's blue eyes, Daisy, Violet, A blue haired girl he never seen before.. Lily and.. His mother.. He then heard a unfamiliar voice.

"Don't let them out of your heart.."

End Nightmare

Joel awoke in a cold sweat. That dream felt so real. He wondered who spoke to him. And if they were trustworthy. He then noticed two bags and one small square box. Each parcel had a card. One of the bags was red and had a daisy clip on it. Joel opened the card.

_Welcome back "little brother". We are glad to see your alright. After you went to bed, we got you a few things. We will always be there for you. Also you will find a few things our mom wanted you to have at the bottom. _

_Love "your oldest sister" _

_Daisy Waterflower_

He took out the tissue paper revealing some new outfits. No doubt arranged by Daisy herself. Joel smiled. As he got down to the bottom of the bag he picked up a small square black box. It had Aurian writing. As he opened it he gasped. He saw two beautiful golden rings. Atop them was a shinning sapphire.

"_Mrs. Waterflower's wedding rings.."_

He read the card that had her writing on it..

_Joel_

_I know how you feel about Lily. I always have. You were the son I never had. When you read this I wont be around anymore. But I want you to know no matter what you have my permission to marry Lily. And even should you not marry her you may still keep the rings. I hope you find happiness in life._

_Crystal Waterflower_

**Aurian- The ancient aura culture. They constructed a massive city known as Aurafang, which only an Aura user can find..**

**Aura- A persons life force, made up of seven elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Electricity, Light and Shadow. **

He wiped a tear from his eye. He clutched the rings to his heart. And made a wish to himself.. He then opened Violet's card..

_Joel,_

_Glad your home "little brother" . You may not feel this is a home but it is. Home is where the heart is. We understand you not wanting to talk about those marks on your face. Don't worry about it you can tell us when your ready. We won't pressure you. I hope I did okay with your gift. Also, our mom wanted to give you something.._

_Love "your older sister", _

_Violet Waterflower_

Violet's bag which was blue and had Violet clip attached to it. Inside were five small two inch figurines of him, Daisy Violet, Lily and Mrs. Waterflower. They were fully detailed and colored. Yet they were made of crystal. He also got a family photo which was taken on his thirteenth birthday. Daisy, Violet and Lily were around him in their mermaid costumes , a six year old Misty was being held by her mother who also wore a mermaid costume. While Joel wore a prince costume heroically posing with a sword. He smiled as he remembered that day. The timer was set for one minute instead of the usual ten seconds. Behind the photo frame came a piece of paper. It was a deed for a house. Signed by Mrs. Waterflower to Joel. He read her letter.

_Joel _

_This house I grew up in. I could not see it torn down. Then I remembered you. I thought you should have it. I know you will take good care of it. You are free to make what renovations and such that you wish. I hope you will love this home as much as I did._

_Crystal Waterflower_

He then opened Lily's present. It would mean the most to him. Inside was a homemade bracelet made out of seashells. He read the letter.

_My love, _

_I didn't know what to get you. I wanted to get you something that you could take with you. I thought of this. I hope you like it. It's a special bracelet that protects you around the water. It also brings good luck. Welcome back my brave knight._

_Love,_

_Your Lily Flower_

He was touched. Everything he got reminded him that he wasn't alone. He put on one of his new outfits from Daisy. It was a short sleeve light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He then put on his locket and new bracelet.

Daisy and Violet decided that Joel and Lily should have some time to themselves. He then turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Did you two know what your mom gave me?" Daisy and Violet gave a smile.

"Of course. When is it?" Daisy asked. A big smile on her face.

"What if she says no?" Joel asks sadly. Violet shook her head.

"She loves you." She hands him some money.

"Take this.." She began. Daisy then took over..

"And have a good time tonight but not to much fun." she winked. Joel blushed knowing what she was implying.

**Here in the night Just you and me In all of the world You're all I see**

Ash and Misty spent the whole day together. For Ash, He only saw Misty where ever they went. The same was said for Misty. Not seeing her boyfriend in three years took it's toll. With Just as Ash and Misty, Joel and Lily spent the day together.

**If we could fly away Together we'll fly someday And be who we are Somewhere beyond the stars**

Ash's Rapidash and Joel's Rapidash, Blaze, had taken quite a liking to Ash and Joel's girlfriends. The feeling was mutual. The two couples felt like they could fly..

**If I had the words To say how I feel Somehow, someday These dreams would be real When I fly so far and free I want you right next to me **

Ash had taken Misty out to the place where they first met those eight years ago. They sat and watched the stars. Joel had taken Lily to Cerulean Cape for the big moment..

**We'll find who we areSomewhere beyond the stars**

Ash and Misty both made a wish on the stars.. A future together as bright as the stars. Joel looked at the stars one last time remembering his wish..

**If we made a wish It might come true tonight Just listen to the dreams in your heart Hold them and wish them with all your might**

Joel then got down on one knee and held out one of the rings. Lily eyes were watering..

**(x2)And maybe someday We'll know how close we are Love is waiting there Beyond the stars We can find our way Beyond the stars **

Lily couldn't help it. She dreamed of Joel doing this for over seven years.. She proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" she cried. As she put on the ring she thought for a moment..

'_Lily Berlitz.. I like the sound of that.'_

It seems smooth sailing. Or is it simply "the calm before the storm?" Next chapter.. The welcome back party. Will Joel run into his mother? If so what will happen. What should happen? Let me know what you think. Read, review, no flames.


	6. Prepare to face ones past and fear

Preparing To Face One's Past And One's Fear..

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

That was what Saria yelled when Joel called Ash's home in Pallet. She and Ash were at the phone but Ash was clearly afraid. Seeing as he stepped back a few inches to a foot. By this time a couple of the guests arrived including Johanna and Dawn..

"Saria.. I can explain.."

"Don't you dare give me that Joel Berlitz!" Saria yelled. Sure she wanted an explanation but she was too angry to listen. Johanna had heard her son's name. So did Dawn..

'_Could it be?'_

'_My older brother?'_

In the kitchen Saria calmed down enough and saw Joel's ring. Ash was shocked. When did this happen?

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked smiling.

"You bet. I couldn't be any happier. Yet nervous." Joel admitted. He looked down in sadness.

"I just wish I could share this news with my mother. She must still think of me as a beast.." Ash looked and saw Johanna on the verge of tears. He smiled. So did Saria. They been waiting for this moment.

"What if I could tell you I knew she doesn't? That she is right here and she wants to talk to you?" Saria smiled. Joel looked at them nervously.

"Don't mess with me. You know how long I've waited for this day.." Johanna spoke from off screen..

"I'd say fourteen years?" In a panic, Joel quickly hung up. He rather face Saria's Legendary Pokemon and Lily's bat than face his mom with no warning..

Ash sweat dropped.

"Boy, he never panics…"

Saria shook her head. This was Joel's chance. He had blown it. She looked to Johanna.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, He should be here this afternoon. You can talk to him then." Johanna nodded.

In Cerulean., Joel had just told Violet, Lily, and Daisy what had happened. After being calmed down (with the aid of Starmie and Dewgong's Water Pulse's) He managed to get ready. He wore his new sneakers, which were blue on the front and back and white in the middle. He wore a pair of blue jeans, along with a short sleeve black shirt. Around his neck he wore the silver Luvdisc necklace. On his left ring finger he wore his wedding ring. On wrists and ankles he still wore the bracers. ( he always will) on right wrist, he wore the bracelet Lily gave him. As he met his fiancé and her sisters downstairs they were wearing their usual attire. Daisy wore a white skirt, blue shirt, and pink blouse. She also wore navy blue shoes. Violet wore a red skirt with a white collar. Above it, she wore a yellow blouse and white shoes. Lily wore her usual light green shirt with red collar, tight blue shorts and red shoes with dark red bottoms. Around her neck was a silver Luvdisc necklace and she too wore her wedding ring. They couldn't help but smile and blush as they looked at each other.. Daisy and Violet couldn't resist teasing their sister and "little brother"..

" Any hopes for a son or daughter you two?" Violet asked giggling. Joel and Lily blushed harder than ever. Daisy just smiled.

"Yeah, spill." She giggled.. The engaged couple just held hand hands and stared into each others eyes. Joel started smiling..

"As long as the baby is healthy and happy.." Lily smiled brighter. He had wanted children, just like she did..

"I would love a son. I know he would be brave just like his father.."

At this Violet and Daisy were crying. It was such a beautiful moment. The way to the party was uneventful. Only the talking of possible names for a future little Berlitz..

The party at professor Oak's was now in full swing. With the exception of Joel, Lily, Violet, and Daisy, everyone had arrived. Everyone had learned a great deal. The most shocking was Ash being a prince. May and Drew were dating. Max was traveling through his home region of Johto. Dawn and Kenny were an official couple as well. Of course, poor Brock still hadn't got a girlfriend. Tracy and Daisy were a couple. He would lend his Marill to her for experienced trainers. Gary had decided to take over his grandfathers research lab once he had retired.

Saria watched as they all talked and laughed. They were all so close. They were all like one family. She thought back to her own. The ones she had lost six years ago. Her husband and one month old son..

'_Daniel.. Michael..'_ a lone tear dropped from her eye. No one but Ash and his mother knew of the horror she faced that day. When the Dark Emperor himself had killed her husband had son. And she was powerless to save them. All she had left was her husband's staff and her son's blanket. She sat underneath a cherry tree and smelled a blossom that had fallen off..

'_I'm so sorry. I'm no knight..'_

Johanna was as nervous as could be. She watched as Dawn was talking with May. She did not know how her son would react to finding out he now had a sister. She heard the slam of a car door and Joel's voice..

"Tricky! Get back here!"

As Joel and the girls got out of the car, a small blue horse like Pokemon let itself out of one of Joel's Poke'balls. (for those who don't know it's a Keldeo) The girls awed. It was so cute. Joel on the other hand knew better.. Keldeo ran off to the party smelling a delicious scent..

"Tricky! Get back here!"

'_Catch me if you can papa!'_ Keldeo giggled.

As they came running through the gate Joel yelled..

"Ash, Saria! Tricky! He's loose!" Ash and Saria each readied a poke'ball as did Joel. Tricky did listen to three Pokemon they had..

"Cobalion!"

"Terrakion!"

"Virizion"

A large metallic blue deer like Pokemon appeared from Ash's poke'ball. It had two straight yellow horns flowing backward on its head, a large white tuft of fur on it's chest and black hooves with gray ankles. A gray bull like Pokemon appeared from Saria's poke'ball. It had to brown horns. And It's ankles resembled cuffs. Out of Joel's poke'ball came a green deer like Pokemon. It had white on it's stomach down to it's ankles. Which were pink all around. It also had a leaf around it's neck. The three Pokemon knew why they had been brought out. Tricky was a legendary, but was just a child. He was also very quick. The Knights and Prince would never hurt if they could help it. The party goers had heard of these legendary Pokemon, but never seen them. Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion trapped Tricky in a circle using Quick Guard. Virizion spoke in a kind voice.

"Tricky.. What is the meaning of this? You know you can't run off like that." Tricky looked down in sadness.

'_I'm sorry. It's just.. I don't like being in poke'ball.'_ Joel came up to Trick and petted him. Lily noticed he had become fatherly already.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

'_I don't know.. I guess I was afraid.'_ Tricky admitted shamefully.

"Everyone is afraid of something. Even me. It can be from your fear of being in a Poke'ball to even facing someone from over ten years ago." Joel than looked at his mother for the first time. She smiled and nodded. He smiled.

"I'll tell you what. If you promise me you won't run off like that again, you can stay out of your ball."

'_I promise.'_

All the Pokemon were let out of their balls. Ash also had Pikachu (of course), Lucario, Leafeon, Charizard, along with Rapidash and Oshawott. Saria brought a Pokemon that resembled a cat, Mienshao, a small deer like Pokemon Deerling. Because of the summer weather it's coat was green. She also had her Rapidash, along Audino, She even had a small otter Pokemon Oshawott which Misty adored. She secretly thought Ash's was cutest because it was just like him.. Joel had his Rapidash, Blaze, his Lucario, Gawain along with his Vaporeon, Storm. He also had a Swanna named Crystal, A Milotic named Lily, a Lapras named Violet and a Golduck named Daisy. He even had a Gorebyss named Misty, and a Gyarados named Cynder. All the Waterflower sisters could say to him naming them was..

"Kiss up.."

Soon came the moment of truth.. Johanna approached her first born as he brushed Blaze's coat as she laid in the sun. He knew she was behind him yet he didn't turn around.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I did a good job with their teams. Aura knights can carry up to ten pokemon. Remeber to read and review. And please no flames.


	7. Through Your Eyes

Through Your Eyes

Johanna put her hand out. She wanted to apologize, to say and show how much she missed her son. But no words could come that could even come close to say how sorry she was feeling. She pulled back. Afraid of making things worse. She took a deep breath..

"Joel.." He didn't turn around but kept grooming his Pokemon. He had moved on to Storm..

"I know I have been a horrible mother.." Joel then put up his hand.

"Stop right there Mom." He then turned around and she saw his face clearly. He looked just like his father..

"You are not or have ever been a horrible mother." he told her smiling. He patted next to him.

" Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked with a cheerful smile. As she sat down, Storm nuzzled her cheek.

"Joel isn't this.." She began. Joel nodded.

"The Eevee you gave me? Yep." Johanna then frowned.

"I shouldn't have believed those things of you though.." Joel knew she meant about him being a beast..

"It's just.. Your father was an Aura Knight at one point, And it's such a dangerous job." he never knew this.

"I didn't know that."

"We didn't want you to. Your father had a close call when we were dating. We were afraid that if you became one that.." she was almost in tears, picturing her son dead.

"I wouldn't make it?" Johanna nodded not looking at her son. He took a deep breath.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about that. I admit I am an Aura Knight. But something happened in my life that you should know.." Johanna looked at him, her heart racing. He held out his hand exposing the wedding ring. She gasped. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm in love mom. I have been for twelve years." He told her blushing. She put her hand on his shoulder..

"Tell me how the world looks through your eyes.."

Flashback Fourteen years ago..

**Look at that cloud, as high as a tree, at least that's how it looks to me.**

Joel started from when he left home. He had nowhere to go. He had learned a bit of his beast powers on his own.. As he wandered through route nine, a strange beam hit him in the chest. When he awoke he was in capsule. He realized it was Pokemon Hunter J's ship. J had cornered him just as he was about to make his escape..

"You managed to break free of your imprisonment? I'm impressed. It's targets like you that make my money worth while. But I'm afraid it's the end." J smiled evilly. Joel looked down There were two choices, one, become someone's prisoner or worse, two escape or die trying.. He put his finger to his head and mockingly saluted J. He plummeted to the ocean below, knowing he could not swim..

**How about you? What do you see? What if we see things differently?**

Johanna couldn't believe what she had heard. that's why he wasn't found.. He was taken away.. But where?

Joel then saw the ocean approaching quickly. He closed his eyes, bracing for the end. As he hit the water, A young pink haired girl saw him fall in. She swam in after him..

As he sank, Joel's mind flooded with questions.

'_Who was that woman? What did she want with me? Does anyone even care..'_ It was at this point that his consciousness began to fade. He than saw a pink haired girl swim to him before he lost consciousness.

**Show me, How the world looks through your eyes, **

**Tell me about the me about the sunrise, Let me see the stars shine, **

**Show me how the world looks through your eyes, **

**And I can show you how it looks through mine. **

When he awoke he lay in a hospital bed. The young girl sat next to him asleep. Joel now was in a hospital gown. His clothes were folded on the dresser next him. On top of them his two Poke'balls, and blue backpack. A tall woman with blond hair and blue eyes came in..

"I see your awake." She smiled. She noticed this boy was distant. She pushed a bit her hair behind her right ear. She extended her hand.

"I'm Crystal Waterflower." she pointed to the girl asleep in the chair..

"This is my second youngest daughter Lily." She nudged Lily awake. Lily saw Joel was awake. She was relieved. He told them about J.. Mrs. Waterflower had then gave him a second home where he met Daisy, Violet and Misty. He had become the son Mrs. Waterflower never had.

**If I had wings and I could fly, **

**I would tell you all about the sky.**

He told her of how long he wished for the day they could be reunited.. He asked her.. "What about you?"

This would be difficult for Johanna.. She had to tell him..

**How about you? If dreams could come true, **

**What do you imagine you could do? **

"Well, Your father and I never gave up hope that you were alive. Even when they had declared you dead in Sinnoh." She went on..

"There is one thing you need to know.." She took a deep breath..

"You have a little sister now." Johanna admitted. Joel just chuckled. This confused her.

"I already know mom." He looked towards Dawn. "It's Dawn.. Right? Looks just like you." he told her. A smile on his face.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I was at the grand festival in Sinnoh. I was hiding in the shadows of one of the entrances." he admitted. Johanna thought back. As she was watching, she thought she saw her husband. She saw her son..

**Show me, how the world looks through your eyes, **

**Tell me about the sunrise, Let me see the stars shine.**

Dawn and Joel hit it off. It was like they were never separated. Johanna met Joel's "other sisters" as well as his fiancé Lily..

**Show me, how the world looks through your eyes, **

**And I can show you how it looks through mine. **

Soon it came time for lunch. As everyone took their seats. Delia stood.

"I would like to welcome back Ash from his long journey of self discovery and adventure. I would also like to welcome his two new friends Saria Kensington and Joel Berlitz to our ever growing "family". As she sat Joel rose..

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum. I know I speak for myself and Saria when I say It is an honor to be a part of such a caring family." He then looked at Lily who smiled and nodded.

"And speaking of family.. Me and Lily have an announcement to make.. We are getting married!"

There were cheers from the tables. But Joel wondered.. how would everyone take him quitting the Aura knights to settle down..

**And I could show you secret trails **

**where no ones ever gone **

**I bet you've got secrets too, So don't be shy. **

**Come on Come on **

**Come on Come on, **

**And Show me, **

**How the world looks through your eyes, **

**Tell me about the sunrise, Let me see the stars shine.**

Saria smiled at knight she considered her younger brother. 'He almost has his perfect ending.. So does Ash.. But what about me..' She thought.

**Show me, How the world looks through your eyes, **

**And I can show you how it looks through mine.**

Throughout the day, Stories were told of everyone's travels, and adventures.

**Let me show you how it looks through mine..**

In a dark fortress up north..

A tall black robed, hooded figure watched the celebration take place through a small stone pool. His red eyes glowed through the darkness, To a statue of a familiar woman, frozen in terror. He spoke a cold voice.

"So they think the sun has risen? They will soon learn the painful way that my darkness is eternal.. Isn't that right.. Crystal. Try to stop me this time, Aura Prince! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I thought this song would do well here. Who is that? And what could he want? Let me know what you thought of the evil laugh. Remember to read, review, and no flames.


	8. The Elemental Knights Part One

The Elemental Knights Part One

The moment you have been waiting for is finally here. Yes, Ash's real mother is about to be revealed.

Ash lay asleep in his bed. The early sunrise forcing him to awake. As he yawned he heard a tapping at his window. His Pidgeot had returned with a letter from his mother. He opened it..

_Ash,_

_Don't worry about Joel. Before you left, I had a talk with him. He told me he needed to go to Cerulean once you arrived in Pallet Town. He told me everything. Also there are things I need to discuss with you, Saria and Joel in person. I will arrive soon.._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Ash immediately put on a clean outfit. Which by some strange chance was the one he met her in for the first time. ( You'll understand later..) He rushed to Saria's and Misty's door.. He banged on it hard. Misty groggily flung opened the door..

"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA!" She yelled. She lost her anger once she saw the seriousness in her boyfriends face.

"My mom is coming.. Wake Saria.." Ash then dashed downstairs like a shot. Saria heard it all. She was getting ready for the queens appearance..

Downstairs, Ash had called the Cerulean Gym only to find Joel had moved out..

"Don't tell me he left the region!" Ash exclaimed. Daisy snickered. She thought to herself.. 'Shoes.. seventy five dollars, Ash, going through a panic attack at something so simple.. Priceless'

"No he moved to the outskirts of Cerulean. I can give you the number.."

"Yes, please.."

He then dialed the number Daisy gave him. Only Lily picked up..

"Berlitz home, Oh Ash How are you?" She said sweetly.

" Lily, Is Joel there? I need you to give him a message more me.." Lily agreed, She went up stairs to wake her fiancé and tell him about the queens upcoming arrival..

Ash was nervous. He paced in the front yard. What was so important his mother would come in person. Misty, Mrs. Ketchum and Saria sat on the wooden swing that Mrs. Ketchum had recently got. Soon the sound of hooves caught their attention. As they looked down the road a medium light blue carriage was being pulled by four Rapidash. The carriage had a crystal like flower for an emblem. As the carriage came to a stop, Ash and Saria stood with dignity. Mrs. Ketchum and Misty stood straight and nervous. Ash whispered to them.

"Relax, will you."

The carriage opened and a young man Joel's age came out. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He stood to one side of the door. Then a young boy around seven came out. He had light brown hair and sea green eyes. He took the other side of the door smiling. Then a tall woman in her thirties came out. She wore a white gown, wore a golden circlet and light blue shoes.

"Lady Ilene.." Saria smiled.

As Ash, Saria, Misty and Mrs. Ketchum were about to bow, Lady Ilene stopped them.

"There is no need." She noticed Joel was not present..

"I can't help notice we are one knight short.." She stated.

As the group entered the clean living room. Delia and Misty watched and listened nervously Lady Ilene spoke.

"Aura Knights, Introductions.."

Saria stood up and sadly said.

"Saria Kensington. The Knight of Fire."

Ash then stood up. And smiled.

"Ash Ketchum. Knight of the Aura."

The young boy stood up excitedly. He, Ash and Lady Ilene smiled..

"Michael Kensington. Knight of the Wind." Saria stood in shock. Michael then said..

"I missed you mom." She embraced her young son. She then heard behind her..

"Daniel Kensington, Knight of Light."

The reunion brought tears to everyone's eyes. Ash smiled.

"Now we got two more reasons to celebrate." Lady Ilene looked puzzled.

"What's the second reason." Just then Lily, Daisy and Violet were supporting Joel through the door. His clothes were torn and he and blood coming from his mouth and forehead.. He also had a bite mark on his right arm.. They placed him on the couch. Lily and her sisters were told to leave the room. Along with Mrs. Ketchum. Lady Ilene rushed to him. She spoke to him like a mother would a sick child..

"Joel? It's Lady Ilene.. Can you tell me who did this to you?" in a telepathic response he answered..

'_The Dark Emperor and He has Mrs. Waterflower..'_

I bet you weren't expecting this. Let me know if you want to read Joel's fight with the Dark Emperor as a whole chapter or as a flash back. Remember to read, review and no flames.


	9. The Miracle of Love

The Miracle of Love

Lily was in tears. She could barely talk to Johanna on the phone, who was staying at the Pallet Town Hotel. Delia proceeded to tell Johanna that she needed to come over since her son had been attacked. Once Johanna (who was close to a panic attack as anyone could get..) and Dawn had arrived, Daisy began to tell of what happened..

" It happened outside of Pallet Town.." She began.

Flashback earlier that day..

The four of them were almost to Pallet Town. Daisy was driving, Violet was in the front passenger seat, while the recently engaged couple were in the back holding hands and Lily rested her head on her fiancé's shoulder as they both were fast asleep. Tricky had fallen asleep in the very back of the van with his "aunt" Aurora. Daisy and Violet couldn't help but smile. In the time that he had been back, he had went from a sensitive child to a brave and chivalrous knight. All of a sudden, a large houndoom with crimson eyes jumped into the road and launched a Hyper Beam at the van. Daisy swerved out of the way dodging the beam by an inch. This is what awoke Joel an Lily. As soon as Joel saw the houndoom he looked at Daisy, Lily, and Violet..

'No matter what you hear keep going. Don't stop and don't come back..' Joel then did something new.. He teleported out of the van.. Following his orders they left him.. Or so he thought. They came back and hid in the bushes hoping for his safety.. Joel then yelled up to the sky shaking his fist..

"DARK EMPEROR! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I RECOGNIZE THIS HOUNDOOM ANYWERE!" a cold male voice answered him as a black robed figure with crimson eyes appeared near the houndoom.

" It's time you learned some respect for your superiors.. Houndoom attack!" The Houndoom lunged forward and bit Joel's right arm. He could feel the effects of the Poison Fang attack seeping into his body. Lily and her sister's watched in horror as Joel tried to shake the houndoom off but to no avail. Suddenly, Tricky came charging at the houndoom surrounded by water. Tricky forced Houndoom to let go howling in pain.

"Tricky! You just learned Aqua Jet!" Joel said proudly. Tricky looked at his "Father" in concern. Joel just smiled.

"Don't you worry Tricky. I'll be fine."

The Dark Emperor gave an evil smile as he looked to where Lily, Daisy and Violet were hiding.

"That may be, **Aurian Hero**, but I can't say the same for a few "Flowers"." He said laughing. He then pointed to the bushes..

**Aurian Hero- Of The Current Aura Knights, only two hold this title. Once a Knight masters all the elements, they are given one chance by Arceus himself to face a series of trials called the trials of the soul. Those who pass are given the title of Aurian Hero. It is given only once to a person..**

"Houndoom.. Flamethrower!"

From Joel's belt came out Storm. He got in the bushes and cast Protect, Shielding the girls from harm. Storm nodded to Tricky and Joel. Joel then turned to the Dark Emperor. His blue beast eyes glaring at the evil man. The Dark ruler gave a evil chuckle. It was time to destroy the most powerful knight in a way worse than death..

" Just who are you trying to be like? Crystal Waterflower or David Berlitz?"

The three sisters and Joel's hearts nearly stopped..

"Yes, The one you consider a mother is alive.. For now. Your father was not as fortunate.." As the Dark Emperor recalled his Houndoom, He removed his hood revealing his face. His skin was as orange as a sunset. His hair was black as the night with three crimson highlights through it. His face was covered in burns..

" I must say.. You and the prince came awfully close to killing me. I think I should return the favor.." he then fired a black Aura Sphere at Joel, But Lily jumped in front of it before it could hit her Fiancé..

"Remember my name.. Arcanus!" The Dark Emperor in a flash of black light. Joel came up to Lily's side. There was only one way to heal her. He looked into her sapphire eyes..

' _Lily, I can use Aura to heal you but we might become..'_

' _I love you..'_ Lily thought and smiled.

" **Aura Transfer..**"

**Aura Transfer- An Aura spell that is used to heal a loved one. May have a "certain" effect later.. **

Daisy ,Violet and Tricky watched as Lily was healed. Afterward, Joel collapsed unconscious..

End flashback..

It took until nightfall for tale to be told. Later, Lady Ilene revealed a shock to everyone's horror. The kingdom of Cameroon had fallen.. It was now a wasteland of extinction. Even Mew and the Regis' at the tree of beginning had fled. There were very few that had escaped Arcanus's wrath. Lady Ilene now described the castle "where hope goes to die." She saw her son still in shock and emotional pain. He had no memories of his father. Without warning, Ash raced out the door, tears in his eyes. Misty was quickly on his tail. Lady Ilene smiled. She could see the love Misty had for her son..

Ash reached his destination. The place where he and Misty first met. Looking back, he felt as if it was fate that they met. A male voice called out to him..

"Ash.." He unsheathed the Sol Blade ready for Arcanus, Only to come face to face with..

"Dad? Is it really you?" The spirit smiled at his son. Time seemed to stop. They looked so much alike. Just ten years difference..

As Ash was about to say something a voice was heard through the woods..

"Ash! Where are you?" Ash turned in the direction of the voice..

"Misty.." He whispered. His father heard him.

"Let me guess. Your girlfriend?" Ash just blushed. His father smiled.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer her?"

Ash shook his head smiling.

" I'm over here Mist!"

As she came through the brush, she saw his father.

"You must be Misty. I'm Ash's father."

In the Pallet Town Hotel, Joel awoke in a large bed with Lily by his side. As he took in the room's romantic features he guessed it was the honeymoon suite. Lily awoke smiling.

"Evening my hero."

"Lily? What happened? Where are we?" Lily cuddled up to her beloved and sighed.

"It's like this.." She told him of how Cameroon was destroyed, what happened earlier that day.

"Lady Ilene thinks you and I should stay in hiding. We don't have to go anywhere, just not attract any unwanted attention. Also your friend Saria printed something for us.." Lily said sadly. Joel picked up the folder that was on the nightstand. In it was a marriage certificate. (so you know it's fake, they are in hiding) Their last name was now Clearwater.

"Joel and Lily Clearwater.." Joel whispered. He looked at his wife.

"Did you come up with that?" Lily blushed. She thought it sounded nice. Joel then kissed her on the lips..

"I love it. And you."

Why does Lady Ilene think Joel and Lily should be in hiding? Why did Ash's father appear to him. What will Misty's reaction be? What sort of evil plot is Arcanus planning? Read review and no flames.


End file.
